One Word
by Moondoe
Summary: Niner/OC. Thyme feels guilty for tricking Niner, so tries to get him to say his feelings on his own. Niner from Omega squad in Republic Commando.


_He could never understand why he kept getting into these kinds of predicaments..._

_Well...he COULD. The constant about them was the beautiful Cathar before him...who, currently, had her legs hooked together around his waist and her feet resting on his lower back so he couldn't escape her._

_He just didn't understand why her purpose in life seemed to only be to distract him and make him nearly late for everything._

* * *

_Thyme had felt so bad about hypnotizing Niner into saying he loved her when she knew it made him...nervous to say the least. She knew he wasn't saying it because he was ashamed...he was just so worried something bad would happen to their relationship it made him take precautions not to._

_So, Thyme had come up with her own way to get him to say it. On his own._

_Yeah, it was just as hard as it sounded._

* * *

"_Thy'ika_," the Commando protested, trying to move in a way that would break her hold but not make her slip off of the crate,"I-I've got to go. We're leaving for a mission shortly."

"I'm NOT letting you go until you say it," she smirked at him, eyes wicked and tail swishing slowly behind her.

"Thyme," he sighed, grabbing the sides of her legs to try and break them away.

"Oooh, Niner," she said, grin widening,"Naughty boy, in front of everyone?"

Niner dropped his head to stop her from seeing the blush. The hangar was filled with people and they were just slightly out of view from everyone, but there was no telling when someone (or a lot of someones) would suddenly spot them. He already knew what their position would look like to someone, unaware.

Thyme didn't need to see the blush to know it was there. She knew how to get him to. He just didn't like to show her sometimes to let her know she did. With a smile, she moved his hands to where they were slightly tucked under where he had held them.

"Comfy," she purred, her eyes still wicked. She leaned forward.

"I'm waiting," she whispered. He sighed again.

"_Ni_...," he started, breaking off and looking away with a small sigh. He couldn't. It felt wrong to say it out loud, as if he'd damn them both if he did.

He wanted this to last as long as possible.

"_Ner'ika_," Thyme murmured, and her cool hand came to his jaw, turning him back to her. He looked at her shyly, only with his eyes and with a small matching smirk on his lips.

"I think there's more to that statement," she breathed, her lips close to his so he could almost taste her basil lips...

He twisted his head away and out of her hand, the blush slowly creeping up on him and the small smirk going to a small grin. She laughed as she tried to get back into his vision.

His own laughter cut off when she scooted herself closer to him so they were touching.

His still didn't look...but he was pretty sure she could now see the red that tinted his dark skin.

"That's not playing fair," he mumbled, the barest upwards tilt of his lips back.

"Who says** I** play fair," she teased, eyes flashing at him and she wiggled a little to get comfortable,"Come on, big guy. Don't tell me the tough _Mando'ad_ is frightened of saying a few words?"

Niner looked skywards, chuckling, drawing Thyme's attention to his Adam's apple...

His laughter died off and Adam's apple bobbed even more when he felt her hot breath on his throat as she pulled herself up to reach. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes shut when he felt the searing kiss placed in the area.

"Come on, _riduur_,"she said into his skin, drawing her lips upwards right underneath his chin,"say the rest of it."

The sergeant floundered. His mouth started opening and closing while his muddled brain tried to remember what words he needed to say as a pair of warm lips dragged across his skin, placing kisses all over his neck. His body came to tense awareness and he had to place his hands on the crate she was on to keep his weakened legs from giving out on him when she opened her mouth and kissed right under his jaw at a sensitive place he didn't know he had. He gave part of a moan when her lips parted again and her teeth scraped gently across his Adam's apple, gently pulling at the skin before the lips came back to kiss.

"_Ni_-," he choked before a loud voice shouted at them and make Thyme take herself away from him.

"Hey, Sarge! We have to leave in a few minutes!"

His squad, Omega, came trooping in through the hangar doors, ready and prepared to take off...

Niner wasn't even in his armor yet.

"Uh," she sighed and glared at his widely grinning face,"Saved by the _vode_."

"I really don't know if I'm lucky or unfortunate," he grumbled playfully back before leaning to take another kiss.

"Is there a chance we are going on the mission," Corr finally yelled at them from across the room,"...today? Perhaps this century?"

He looked over his shoulder a second to see Corr waving his own helmet at him

"Alright," she murmured, pulling herself a little bit closer again to take a kiss,"Stay safe."

He smiled, stole another kiss, and finally put on his bucket. She helped him with the other parts of his armor and followed him over to his squad and ship. He walked tall and proud with his brethren onboard. No looking back. They both did that. It would distract them later if they did. Before she knew it, the door was up, the ship lifted off, and then blasted off into space. Leaving her behind.

"Stay safe," she whispered quietly into the empty air.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is for the gracious Darksabre and her lovely review to my Niner/Thyme stories. Criticism along with glow about what she loved! She also gave me inspiration for a new line of stories for our couple! But sorry about the start if it's not good. I went through four and I though it was the best. ^^''**

**Thanks, ner vod!**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Niner and everyone else belongs to Karen Travis's Republic Commando Books**

**Thyme is mine**

**Riduur - (re-dur) = Lover**

**Mando'ade - Child of Mandalore (In this case, Mando boy)**

**Ner'ika/Thy'ika - Little Niner/ Little Thyme**

**Vode - (pl) Brothers/Sisters (This case Brothers)**


End file.
